


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 10, Сладость или гадость?

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:На старости лет Сэм обнаружил всю прелесть игры в "сладость или гадость". Дин рад успехам, но уже видеть не может конфет.





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 10, Сладость или гадость?

Со стороны деревни снова послышался визг. Жители Тернсвилля давно прокляли свою недобрую судьбу и поголовно мечтали о переезде. Особенно в Хэллоуин. А как всё хорошо начиналось...

Пару лет назад Сэм с удивлением обнаружил, что роботы - это круто. Собрал автоуборщика, потом мотошвабру и посудомойку. А к концу октября вспомнил про давние детские мечты о сборе конфет и сделал робота-попрошайку. "Сладость или гадость?" - сладко пело простынное привидение и шустро перебирало маленькими ножками, толкая тележку. Дин тогда конфет обожрался, а Сэм неосмотрительно посмеялся над его страданиями.

И этот говнюк начал мстить. "Случайно" оторванные ноги куклы и четыре обморочных домохозяйки, не ждавшие, что к ним придёт настоящий призрак. А на другой год осторожно прорезанная в стратегически важных местах простыня и кое-что из ассортимента секс-шопа чуть не привели сэмово детище к преждевременной кончине. Спасли только вмонтированные на крайний случай светодиоды и динамики. Самого впечатлительного защитника морали увезли с инфарктом.

Сегодня Сэм подготовился. Камера на тележке, камера в одной из глазниц, полный досмотр при отправке робота на задание. И всё же он где-то прокололся. Сэм за пару минут добрался на пост наблюдения. В бинокль ночного видения его Милли видна прекрасно - ноги на месте, других доработок не видать. Только микрофоны шумят, странный гул на заднем фоне. Сэм осмотрелся и понял, Дин серьёзно не хочет конфет. За Милли, на небольшом расстоянии, летела настоящая смерть с косой, а на высоком дубе у въезда в город расположился Дин и увлечённо рулил замаскированным квадрокоптером.


End file.
